Housekeeping Mouri
by Sunday Mouri
Summary: Cerita AU Chosokabe dan Mouri: Mouri seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang kurang ajar dan dingin bersama dengan pemilik rumah Chosokabe dan kedua anaknya yaitu Sanada Yukimura dan Ishida Mitsunari. Chosokabe dan Mouri juga satu sekolah dan Chosokabe selalu mengejar-ngejar Mouri selama di masa sekolah. Bagaimana kisahnya? Simaklah cerita ini masing-masing...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Housekeeping Mouri**

Cerita AU Chosokabe dan Mouri…

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA dari CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari yang cerah terdengar suara krasak krusuk di kediaman Chosokabe dan kedua anaknya yaitu Sanada Yukimura dan Mitsunari Ishida.<p>

"Chosokabe! Ini sudah pagi! Cepat mandi dan sarapan, sekarang!" bentak si pembantu, Mouri motonari. Mouri membuka tirai kamar Chosokabe dengan kasar dan cahaya sang mentari pun masuk ke dalam ruang gelap.

"5 menit lagi, Mouri. Aku masih ngantuk." ucap seorang lelaki kekar yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Mouri yang kesal langsung menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan Chosokabe di dalamnya.

"Kalau kau terlambat kerja bagaimana dengan gajiku nanti? Kamu punya 2 anak loh. Mau di kasih makan apa kalo Yukimura dan Mitsunari lapar?" bentak kesal Mouri.  
>"Iya iya, aku mau kerja. Mana handukku?" kata Chosokabe sambil menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.<p>

"Nih" Mouri melempar handuk Chosokabe dengan kasar ke arahnya. Chosokabe yang menerima lemparan tersebut hanya bias diam dan menghembuskan nafas.

* * *

><p>"Yukimura. Mitsunari. Ayo, bangun. Sudah jam 6 pagi loh" kata Mouri. Mouri memasuki kamar, membangunkan kedua anak yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Salah satunya ada yang setengah bangun.<p>

"Mouri san, Selamat pagi." gumam Yukimura yang habis bangun tidur.

"Pagi" ucap Mitsunari sambil menguap.

"Selamat pagi. Ayo, bangun. Nanti telat loh ke sekolahnya. Kakak sudah menyediakan sarapan jadi kalian berdua tinggal mandi dan kesekolah," kata Mouri.

"Baiklah" ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>"Mouri? Kok gelap ya?" tanya Chosokabe yang mendekati Mouri yang sedang memasak.<p>

"Kamu taroh otak di mana sih? Ya jelas mata kirimu yang mesti ditutupin. Dasimu juga berantakan banget. Kamu niat kerja atau apa sih? Sini aku perbaiki," tukas Mouri kesal. Mouri langsung memperbaiki posisi penutup mata Chosokabe dan juga dasinya.

"Hehehe... Kan aku mempunyaimu, Mouri. Jadi aku tinggal meminta kamu tuk membuatkannya" rayu Chosokabe.

"Ini bayaran extra ya," kata Mouri. Muka Mouri memerah dengan rayuan tersebut. Mouri selalu di rayu oleh Chosokabe. Setiap hari. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa menahan malunya jika di rayu oleh Chosokabe.

"Iya. Bayaran extranya 'aku cium kamu' kan?" rayu Chosokabe lagi.

"Jangan bicara ngaco. Cepat makan sarapanmu." kata Mouri kesal. Wajah Mouri semakin memerah dan dia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Chosokabe tertawa diam melihat Mouri yang malu-malu kucing tadi dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa adegan mesra mereka di tonton oleh kedua anak yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di atas meja makan.

'Kayak ibu dan ayah' pikir dua orang anak yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka sambil memerhatikan 2 orang dewasa yang sedang beradegan mesra mereka.

Chosokabe mendekati meja makan dan memakan roti panggang yang sudah di siapkan Mouri. Yukimura yang menikmati makanannya langsung berdiri dari meja dan menatap wajah ayah tirinya.

"Ayah... Kakak Mouri mirip ibu, ya?" tanya Yukimura sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah ayahnya.

Chosokabe bingung dengan pertanyaan dari anaknya kemudian dia memasang muka iseng di hadapan Yukimura.

"Iya. Dia memang cocok sekali menjadi ibu kalian. Lihatlah dia, postur tubuhnya dan sifatnya mirip sekali dengan seorang ibu, kan?" goda Chosokabe dengan suara keras.  
>Kedua anak itu mengangguk setuju. Mouri yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sambil memasang muka jengkel mendengar percakapan 'ibu dan ayah'.<p>

"Apa sih ngomongi ibu dan ayah. Cepat habisi makanan kalian. Sudah jam 7 begini." omel Mouri kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Ketiganya makan dengan cepat dan menunduk ke meja, kecuali Mitsunari.

* * *

><p>"Dah kakak, papa. Kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya. Ayo, Mitsunari" ucap Yukimura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mouri.<p>

"Iya." Yukimura dan Mitsunari pun pergi ke sekolah.

"Mouri. Bulan ini kamu lagi libur kuliah kan? Tolong jaga rumahku. Nanti aku kasih surprise buatmu," kata Chosokabe.

"Surprise? Apa yang ingin kau berikan?" tanya Mouri penasaran tapi memasang sifat datarnya.

"Itu rahasia. Nanti saat anakku tidur aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Aku berangkat ya," pamit Chosokabe. Meninggalkan Mouri sendirian menjaga rumah Chosokabe. Mobil temannya menunggu didepan rumah. Di dalam ada Ieyasu dan Masamune. Teman semasa SMA Chosokabe sekaligus Mouri.

"Hati-hati" gumam Mouri.

Mouri masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Ada pertanyaan yang tergiang-ngiang di kepala Mouri. Mouri duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

'Apa yang Chosokabe berikan?' pikir Mouri.

Mouri beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor.

…

Sehabis mengeringkan jemurannya, Mouri menyempatkan dirinya ke mini market dan ke toko-toko sayur dan daging tuk membuat makan siang dan makan malam.

Jam 02 siang, Mouri menjemput Yukimura dan Mitsunari di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kakak!" sahut seru suara Yukimura. Berlari kencang ke arah Mouri di susul oleh Mitsunari dari belakang.

"Hai. Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Menyenangkan! Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman dan guru olahraga yang sangat menyenangkan. Namanya Pak Takeda Shingen dan juga aku ketemu dengan kakak Sasuke. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah," seru Yukimura.

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan. Kalo kamu Mitsunari, bagaimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengan kak Hanbei," jawab singkat Mitsunari.

Mouri terdiam sejenak "Begitu ya? Kalo begitu pulang yuk."

* * *

><p>"Wah~ sepertinya enak, kak." Muncul Yukimura dari belakang Mouri dan mendekat ke arah wajan yang memanas.<p>

"Oh! Benarkah? Coba kau rasakan," tawar Mouri yang sedang memasak gyoza.

"Aaaa—" Yukimura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memberi ruang saat Mouri memasukkan sesendok gyoza ke mulutnya.

"Gimana?" tanya Mouri.

"Enak! Masak yang banyak-banyak kak, aku yakin papa pasti senang."seru Yukimura.

"Hm. Papamu cuma puas dengan ikan kering dan rumput laut saja," gurau Mouri.

"Hei... aku menemukan ini di kamar papa." kata Mitsunari yang membawa sebuah buku.

"Apa itu, Mitsunari?" tanya Yukimura penasaran.

"Ini album foto papa pada saat masih muda kayaknya." Yukimura mengambil buku album itu dan melihat isinya.

"Eh!? Ini kan pas papa sama kakak Mouri di sekolah kan?" pekik Yukimura membuat Mouri penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yukimura dan Mitsunari di album itu. Mouri memtiriskan gyozanya dan mematikan kompor. Mouri mendekat ke arah Yukimura dan Mitsunari.

"Mana? Sini kakak lihat."

"Kakak, apa kakak satu sekolah dengan papa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya" balas Mouri dengan senyum biasa.

"Whoa!? Terus cewek ini tante Saika, kan? Dan kenapa kepala papa di foto ini seperti habis di tonjok orang?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Itu..."

Flashback at the High school of Mouri and Chosokabe...

* * *

><p>"Whoaaaa!" teriak Chosokabe saat di banting seseorang.<p>

"Adududuh... Sayaka, coba tahan diri saat melakukan penyerangan," rengek kesal Chosokabe.

"Yah... habis kamu duluan sih yang menyerangku dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Jadi ya aku balasnya juga sama."

"Kamu gak pernah menahan diri kalau sudah berkelahi, ya."

"Hoh?Apa maksudmu menahan diri?"

"Aku selalu serius dalam kekerasan..." Saika melempar serangannya lagi dengan tangan kirinya tapi di tangkis oleh Chosokabe. Kemudian, Saika menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyerang kembali. Kedua tangan Saika membuka lebar dan meraih bahu kiri dan bawah lengan Chosokabe, sehingga Chosokabe jatuh ke tanah.

"Sayaka... ukh... sudah..."

"Kau lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara kepada wanita, Chosokabe. Mulai sekarang pakailah bahasa budak saat berhadapan dengan wanita, mengerti?"

"Iya... Iya. Aku mengerti….ukh… tolong lepaskan tanganmu"

"Gimana ya..." tiba-tiba, muncul bayangan besar mengarah ke Chosokabe dan Saika.

"Uggghhh!?" jerit Chosokabe kesakitan saat merasakan hantaman benda berat yang mendarat di perutnya. Saika yang tadinya di atas Chosokabe menghindar dengan cepat dan mulai kebingungan kenapa Ieyasu bisa melayang mengarah mereka.

"Ieyasu!? Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" Chosokabe bertanya-tanya dengan Ieyasu yang kesakitan. Ieyasu yang berbadan kekar dan besar bisa melayang entah kenapa (?).

"Hei, Saika. Soal itu, bisakah kau ajari aku bahasa budak supaya aku mengerti apa yang akan Chosokabe katakan kepadaku bila dia memakai bahasa budak." terdengar suara tajam nan dingin dan penuh dengan aura gelap muncul dari arah Ieyasu melayang. Muncul Mouri yang memasang tatapan dingin dan muka yang tidak senang.

Mouri dan Saika saling tatap tajam beberapa menit. Saika berdiri dan menaikkan lengan baju olahraganya ke atas.

"Yah, bagaimana ya... Menurutku, kau tak pantas untuk diajarkan bahasa itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran dengan yang tadi. Tubuhmu yang kecil bisa menerbangkan Ieyasu sampai ke sini? Ajari aku cara menerbangkan orang seperti itu juga dong... Mouri."

"Oi oi... Mereka berdua mau kelahi tuh," sahut Sarutobi yang sedang membeli makanan.

"Kartu impian nih! Oi Maeda, ayo kita bertaruh. Aku bertaruh Mouri yang menang," kata Masamune yang sudah menyiapkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Dokuganryu? Ya jelas Magoichi tersayangku yang menang," kata Keiji kesal dan juga melakukan hal sama seperti Masamune.

"Masamune sama! Apa yang anda lakukan!? Anda berjudi di sekolah!?" bentak Kojuro.

"Relax Kojuro, ini saat-saat yang sangat langka melihat mereka berdua saling beradu kekuatan," kata Masamune yang menenangkan Kojuro.

"Aku juga ikutan!" seru Sakon yang juga menyiapkan uangnya.

"….." Kojuro terdiam di tempat tanpa separuh kata yang keluar.

"Oi... oi... oi... Mouri. Sayaka. Hentikanlah kalian berdu..." kata Chosokabe terpotong saat tangan Ieyasu membungkam mulutnya.

"Ssshhh... jangan begitu Chosokabe. Aku juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi," kata Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu? Kenapa kau?" tanya bingung Chosokabe.

"Jadi Chosokabe, Kau pilih mana? Mouri atau Saika?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Eh?"

"Pilih yang mana, Mouri atau Saika? Jujur saja, aku pilih Mouri."

Chosokabe menatap kedua orang yang sedang adu kekuatan.

"Pilih mana... ya?" gumam Chosokabe.

"Kalau kau pilih Saika, aku ambil ya Mouri?" tanya Ieyasu nakal.

"Apaan kau!? Mouri! Aku pilih Mouri! Titik gak pake koma gak pake spasi!" bentak Chosokabe kesal.

"Hahaha iya iya. Mouri milikmu kok. Jangan marah, Bro."

"What the HELL!? Mouri is MINE!" pekik kesal Masamune saat mendengar Ieyasu bilang ke Chosokabe 'Mouri milikmu'.

"Ha ha... terjadi cinta segi tiga nih."

…

* * *

><p>Mouri terbaring lelah di atas rerumputan di belakang sekolahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya tuk tertidur sehabis duel dengan Saika. Di arah kanan, Chosokabe mendekati Mouri yang sedang tertidur pulas di rerumputan. Chosokabe duduk di sebelah Mouri dan memainkan rambut coklat Mouri. Ketika keadaan semakin sepi, Chosokabe memberanikan dirinya tuk mencium bibir pink Mouri. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan hidung keduanya pun bersentuhan...<p>

BUUKKK!

Dengan sigap, Mouri tak sengaja menonjok Chosokabe. Tonjokan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Chosokabe sehingga dia jatuh terbaring kesakitan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mouri.

"Mencoba suasana baru,"

"Mencoba menciumku?"

"Iya. Sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah memenangkan hatiku," rayu Chosokabe.

"Kau ngomong apaan sih, Chosokabe? Kau sakit ya?"

"Kalo yang ini iya tapi tes kejiwaan aku masih stabil kok," kata Chosokabe yang menunjukkan bekas tonjokkan dari Mouri.

"Huh... Kalau mau memberi hadiah jangan bikin orang kaget..."

"Kalau gitu, aku cium ya ummmhhh...!" Mouri langsung sigap membungkam mulut Chosokabe dengan tangan kanannya dan agak sedikit menjauh dari Chosokabe.

"Ternyata kau memang sakit. Mana obat sakit jiwamu? Aku antar kau ke RSJ," kata Mouri.

"Hei... aku mau nanya, Mouri. Kenapa kamu ngelempar Ieyasu sampai tadi?" tanya Chosokabe membuat Mouri terdiam sejenak.

"Cuma refleks."

"Bohong! Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan, kan? Kamu pasti cemburu, ya kan?"

"A...a...apa maksudmu ce...cemburu?" gagap Mouri. Muka Mouri langsung berwarna merah jambu.

"Ha! Betulkan! Kamu ternyata suka sama aku dan cemburu dengan Saika kan. Ngaku saja, Mouri. Aku juga sayang kamu." Langsung Chosokabe memeluk erat tubuh Mouri.

"Hentikan! Chosokabe! Aku akan melaporkan ke polisi bahwa kau memperkosaku di halaman belakang sekolah!" geram Mouri kesal, tak kuasa menahan malu.

"Heh! Coba saja. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu."

"Kau gila!"

"Hoi... bisa gak tahan dirimu, Chosokabe? Jangan nge-'fap fap' di belakang sekolah. Jijik tahu!" muncul Magoichi yang berjalan dengan gaya khasnya. Tangan dan lehernya penuh dengan kain perban sama seperti Mouri.

"Hei, Mouri. Lain kali kita duel lagi. Kalau sama Chosokabe aku seperti melawan anak perempuan," ejek Saika yang menatap ke arah Chosokabe.

"HEH! SAYAKA! APA-APAAN KAMU BILANG TADI! ANAK PEREMPUAN APA MAKSUDMU!?" bentak Chosokabe kesal. Muncul Masamune, Kojuro, Ieyasu, Keiji, Sakon, dan murid yang tadi menonton duel Mouri dan Saika.

"Mouri! Thank's ya karena sudah menang karena aku. Aku dapat uang yang banyak dari kedua orang itu," nunjuk Masamune ke arah Keiji dan Sakon.

"Uangku‑-" rengek Keiji dengan air matanya. Sedangkan Sakon hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Mouri! Tadi itu sangat menakjubkan. Apalagi saat kau melemparku tadi, ayo kita buat suatu ikatan….UGH!," kata Ieyasu sambil memegang tangan kanan Mouri.

"IKATAN MAK LOE! COEG!" langsung Chosokabe meninju muka Ieyasu dengan sangat keras.

"Oi oi… Cool your head, Chosokabe. You making my Mouri scared," kata Masamune dan di balas dengan tinju Chosokabe yang tepat di dagu bawah Masamune sehingga Masamune terpental ke atas.

"DIA MOURIKU! MATA KAMVRET!"

"OI! I'M JUST KIDDING, YOU HERMAPHRODITE!"

"Kalian berdua belum merasakan tinju IKATAN BATINKU!"

"Oi oi, para homo. Sudah jangan bertengkar gegara laki-laki yang kalian perebutkan," kata Sasuke yang sarkastik mengucapkan 'para homo'.

"Diam kau, Dasar Monyet. Emangnya kamu gak homo?" geram Masamune.

"Eh… sorry ya. Aku lagi ngejar-ngejar Kasuga," kata Sasuke memamerkan foto Kasuga.

"Kalau begitu, boleh minta gambarnya? Aku ingin memasuki berita heboh ini di koran. Boleh kan?" pinta Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan kameranya.

"Aku ikutan! Karena aku rugi 100 ribu jadi aku juga ikut dalam gambar," kata Sakon yang kembali semangat.

"Aku juga! Aku orang yang Mouri lempar tadi," ikut pula Ieyasu mengangkat bicara.

"Hei, ini kan untuk berita Koran sekolah kok malah foto reunian sih? Yang mesti di foto itu Saika dan Mouri, kalian berdua ini emang dodol ya." sweat drop Sasuke.

"…." Mouri hanya terdiam dengan banyak komentar akan kemenangannya dari Saika.

* * *

><p>"Oke, siip. Terima kasih ya. Oh…!<p>

Bagaimana kita foto bersama-sama? Mumpung memori kameraku masih kosong. Kita groufie-an aja dulu ya," seru Sasuke.

"Horeeeee!"

"Aku mau pulang," kata Mouri yang mau melarikan diri.

"Eeeeith""Kau jangan kabur dulu. Kau mesti bersenang-senang dengan kita dulu supaya kamu tidak merasa terbebani, ya kan," seru Chosokabe yang menggemgam tangan Mouri. Mouri hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mengiyakan saja.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback…<p>

"Oh! Jadi papa sudah suka sama kakak Mouri dari dulu ya?" kata Yukimura kagum dengan cerita yang di ceritakan Mouri tadi.

"Hanya sekedar suka saja dianya. Kalau kakak sih biasa saja," balas Mouri dengan nada kerennya.

"Tapi kenapa kakak melempar om Ieyasu ke arah papa dan tante Saika?" tanya Yukimura meyakinkan kembali.

"Kakak bilang itu cuma refleks," kata Mouri.

"Tapi gak segitunya kan?" tanya Mitsunari.

Mouri hanya berkeringat dingin dengan pertanyaan dua anak ini. Dan memilih untuk menghindar perlahan-lahan dengan beralasan 'kakak mau masak dulu'.

Jam 20.30 malam…

"Papa masih belum pulang ya?" kata Yukimura yang melihat jam dinding.

"Papamu menelpon kakak kalo dia ada pertemuan dengan bosnya dan akan pulang malam," ucap Mouri sambil mengupas kulit jeruk cina.

"Buu… padahal aku mau main ps dengan papa…" gumam kesal Yukimura.

"Yukimura, Mitsunari. Sudah jam segini loh. Ayo kalian tidur, besok kalian sekolah, kan," sahut Mouri ke kedua anak yang sedang menonton tv.

"Iya," ucap kedua anak tersebut dan mereka pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

'Nanti aku kasih surprise…' kata Chosokabe waktu itu masih tergiang-ngiang di kepala Mouri.

'Apa itu alasannya kenapa dia pulang telat?' pikir Mouri.

Jam 23.16 tengah malam…

"Papa pulang," ucap Chosokabe yang masuk ke dalam rumah, melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Aku harap Mouri menyukainya," gumam Chosokabe agar tidak kedengaran oleh kedua anaknya.

Kruuuuuk…

'Ukh… aku lapar. Apa Mouri menyisakan makanan untukku gak ya?' Chosokabe menuju ruang dapurnya dan menemukan Mouri yang tertidur pulas di atas meja.

"Lho!? Mouri? Kenapa kamu tidur disini?" kata Chosokabe. Mouri yang tertidur pulas di buat terkejut saat mendengar suara Chosokabe.

"Ah! Chosokabe!? Kau sudah pulang?" kata Mouri setengah bangun.

"Tidur saja Mouri. Kau tampak lelah," suruh Chosokabe ke Mouri untuk beristirahat.

"Uhh… aku akan tidur di sofa…

Selamat malam," ucap Mouri.

"Selamat malam," ucap balik Chosokabe. Chosokabe menatap kembali ke arah dan makan yang sudah Mouri sediakan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chosokabe sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan siap untuk pergi tidur. Namun, Chosokabe terhenti saat melihat Mouri yang tertidur di sofa. Tak pikir panjang, Chosokabe pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Mouri layaknya seorang putri dan membawanya ke kamar. Chosokabe menaruh Mouri dengan perlahan agar Mouri tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Chosokabe perlahan membawa dirinya ke kasur tempatnya dan mengambil selimut dengan sangat berhati-hati. Chosokabe menatap wajah Mouri lama dan akhirnya tenggelam di dunia alam bawah sadar.

Ke esokan harinya…

Mouri bangun duluan dan mendapati dia sedang tertidur dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Mouri tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah lama memegang tangan kekar dan besar darinya. Mouri tahu dia berada di kamar Chosokabe, tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dan terus seperti itu. Perasaan Mouri terasa nyaman dan hangat di bekapan tangan Chosokabe. Mouri tak pernah merasakan kedekatan sedekat ini bahkan dekat dengan orang tuanya pun tidak pernah ia merasakan sensasi hangat seperti ini. Mungkin hanya Chosokabe seorang yang bisa membuat kehangatan seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Chosokabe pun bangun dan mengecup leher belakang Mouri. Ini membuat Mouri kaget dan merinding tapi dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mouri," ucap Chosokabe.

"Pagi," balas balik Mouri juga.

"Maaf ya kamu jadi binggung begini. Aku gak tega melihat kamu tidur di sofa itu,"

"Hmph, alasanmu masuk akal juga. Tapi seharusnya kamu tidur di sofa itu dong biar aku tidur di sini sendirian,"

"Hehehe… kalo aku tidur di sofa, terus siapa dong yang bakal nemenin kamu tidur di sini? Kamu merasa nyamankan kalau aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Iya. Nyaman sekali,"kata Mouri pelan dan halus. Mengelus pipinya dengan tangan kan Chosokabe.

"Benarkan. Aku juga merasa nyaman jika di dekatmu," Chosokabe mengecup lagi leher Mouri dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Nnnhh… Chosokabe… geli.."

"Mouri, aku merasa semangat pagiku berasal darimu," ucap Chosokabe sambil mencium leher Mouri. Mouri berbalik arah dan menghadap ke depan Chosokabe.

"Lakukan!" suruh Mouri tegas.

"?"

"Kau menginginkan ini kan? Kalau begitu lakukan lah," kata Mouri sambil menunjukkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe… Kau tahu aja…" Chosokabe memegang dagu Mouri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chosokabe dan hampir 1 inci…

"Papa? Pa…" suara Mitsunari yang masuk ke kamar papanya dan melihat papanya dan Mouri sedang bermesraan. Mitsunari yang tercengang dan dia perlahan menutup pintu kamar papanya.

Blam…

"Mouri, tak apa-apa. Mitsunari itu bisa menjaga rahasia kok, eh? Kamu mau kemana?" kata Chosokabe panic sedikit.

"Aku mau mandi," jawab Mouri.

"Tapi tunggu Mouri aku belum…"

"Uummm!" Mouri langsung mencium bibir Chosokabe.

"Sudah, kan?"

"Aku belum puas!" Chosokabe langsung menidurkan kembali Mouri dan menciumnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Pagi mereka penuh dengan kesemangatan.<p>

Mitsunari yang melihat papanya dan pembantu rumah tangganya berciuman.

Yukimura yang… masih polos.

Chosokabe yang bisa mencium Mouri.

To be Continue…

* * *

><p>Aku membuat cerita pembantu rumah tangga yang kurang ajar dan dingin. Karena membuat cerita pembantu yang ramah, lemah lembut, disiplin, dan bla bla bla udah mainstream jadi aku sekalian buat pembantu rumah tangga yang sarkastik terhadap majikannya namun baik dengan anak majikannya. Agak bertolak belakang tapi ya sudah.<p>

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanficku

Tolong di Review ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Housekeeping Mouri**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Heh!? Kau mengajak Ieyasu dan Masamune kesini!?" kata Mouri yang kaget mendengar majikannya akan mengajak teman kantornya. Yukimura pun kaget ketakutan saat papanya mengajak teman.<p>

"Mereka gak ada kerjaan lain di hari minggu. Keiji tidak mengajak mereka main futsal karena sudah banyak anggota, dan karena tanggal tua mereka jadi gak bisa apa-apa kecuali diam di rumah. Jadi ya, aku ajak aja mereka datang nongkrong kesini," jawab santai dari Chosokabe.

"PAPA! JANGAN AJAK OM MASAMUNE KESINI!? YUKIMURA TAKUT NGELIAT GIGINYA YANG KAYAK HIU PUTIH," rengek Yukimura sambil meluk kaki papanya. Di lain cerita, Mitsunari hanya tersenyum aneh dengan aura gelapnya.

"Akhirnya… aku bakal memakai boneka voodoo Ieyasu yang sudah di beri mantra oleh Gyoubu. Mati kau… Ieyasu!" bisik Mitsunari.

'Anak ini dendam banget sama Ieyasu…' pikir Mouri dengan keringat dingin.

"Tenanglah Yukimura. Om Masamune bukan orang jahat dan juga bukan hewan buas kok. Om Masamune hanya sayang sama kamu," kata Chosokabe dengan lemah-lembut.

"NGGAK! OM MASAMUNE JAHAT! OM MASAMUNE SUKA JAHILIN YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA GAK MAU NGELIAT OM MASAMUNE!" rengek kembali Yukimura dengan suara keras. Bibir bawah Yukimura di naikkan dan matanya ngeluarin bola-bola air mata.

"Aye... Yukimura, papa yakin om Masamune gak akan ngejahilinmu lagi kok. Kalau om Masamune ngejahilin kamu lagi biar papa dan Mouri yang habisi dia,"

"! Benarkah Papa!?"

"Iya, om Masamune bakal gak berani jahilin kamu. Papa janji deh,"

"Ng!" angguk Yukimura dengan gembiranya dan dia berbalik ke arah Mouri.

"Kakak, tolong bantuannya ya," ujar Yukimura dengan gembiranya.

"Aa? Iya," jawab Mouri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ishida? Kau tidak marah kan dengan kedatangan Ieyasu besok nanti?" tanya Chosokabe kepada anak satunya.

"Ah!? Iya, nggak apa-apa. Sekarang juga boleh, supaya aku bisa nyiksa... maksudku bermain dengan om Ieyasu," ucap Mitsunari dengan riangnya.

'Kau kejam ya,' pikir Mouri lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, papa akan bilang ke mereka nanti. Dadah ya, papa pergi kerja dulu. Kalian berdua belajar yang rajin ya," Chosokabe langsung mengambil tasnya dan memasuki taksi yang sudah parkir didepan rumah.

"Ayo, kalian berangkatlah ke sekolah," sahut Mouri ke dua anak.

"Kakak tak takut sama om Masamune? Om Masamune banyak jail sama kakak Mouri," tanya Yukimura yang membawa tas backpacknya.

"Kenapa harus takut? Diakan sama bodohnya dengan papamu," kata Mouri.

"Betul itu," kata Mitsunari yang menyetujui ucapan Mouri.

"Tuh, Mitsunari juga setuju dengan omongan kakak," tukas Mouri.

"tapi…. Aku takut kak. Soalnya, om Masamune suka narik-narik rambut Yukimura , kayak main kuda-kudaan," melas Yukimura.

"Heh… Yukimura , kau anak laki-laki. Kau mesti melindungi dirimu sendiri. Lihat Mitsunari. Dia selalu menyerang om Ieyasu dengan segala cara,"

"Aku menyerang om dengan penuh amarah," ucap Mitsunari dengan datar.

"Jadi, jangan takut. Lakukan apa yang kata hatimu katakan, Yukimura," saran Mouri.

"Ng..."

Yukimura dan Mitsunari meninggalkan Mouri dirumah dan mereka pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>*di kantor*<p>

"Benarkah!? Mitsunari tak membenciku lagi!?" seru Ieyasu yang memegang dokumen-dokumen kantor.

"Aha, dia bilang dia ingin bermain lagi bersamamu," kata Chosokabe kepada teman kantornya. Ieyasu senang tak karuan sambil meremes dokumen yang dia pegang tadi.

"Hah...hanya Yukimura saja yang takut kepadaku. No party to me, Man," kata Masamune kesal sambil mengetik dilayar monitor komputernya.

"Salahmu sih... kamu suka ngejahilin anakku jadinya dia agak canggung denganmu," kata Chosokabe yang juga mengetik data.

"Hah? Anakmu yang duluan bikin aku gemes. Salahmu juga yang memilih anak laki-laki seperti itu," kata Masamune.

"Hei! Dia anak temanku. Kau jangan seenaknya menyalahkan anak temanku yang sudah berjasa kepadaku," tukas Chosokabe.

"Yeah. Temanmu pasti menghargaimu sebagai orangtua pengganti untuknya. Mereka pasti sangat damai di alam sana, kan," kata Masamune sambil melanjutkan mengetiknya.

"Hei, jangan bernostalgia dulu disaat seperti ini. Ayo kerja!" tukas manajer Mogami.

"Iya iya, orang tua sialan," sahut Masamune.

"Masamune, ini peringatan kedua. Kalau kau sampai melanggar peraturan dan terus menjelekkan saya, saya akan memotong gajimu. Karena aku pamanmu, aku tak tega memecat keponakanku," kata Mogami sambil memutarkan kumisnya.

"Aa. Aku mengerti Pak tua. Sudah pergi sana," usir Masamune.

Mogami yang kesal langsung pergi keruangannya, meninggalkan tiga orang di tempat mereka bekerja masing-masing.

"Hei, Masamune. Sebaiknya kau membawakan sesuatu untuk Yukimura," bisik Ieyasu.

"Sesuatu seperti apa coba?" tanya pelan Masamune yang memperkecilkan volume suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa membawakan makanan kesukaannya, atau mainan atau..." potong ucapan Ieyasu.

"Bawa saja beberapa dango. Jika kau punya salah dengan Yukimura, kasih saja setusuk dango. Dia bakal memaafkanmu secara instan," sambung Chosokabe.

"Hoh begitu. Thanks Oaf."

* * *

><p>Hujan pun turun dengan perlahan.<p>

"Ah!? Hujan? Bukannya Reporter cuaca bilang hari ini bakal cerah?" kaget Matsu yang memerhatikan jendela kaca minimarket.

"Cuaca terus berubah setiap detiknya. Reporter cuaca hanya menyampaikan prediksinya sendiri," jawab Mouri yang juga sedang berada di minimarket.

"Ah? Mouri-dono!?" kata Matsu yang sedikit terkejut dengan hadirnya Mouri.

"Hm, sepertinya bakal hujan deras. Aku harus menjemput Yukimura dan Mitsunari secepatnya," kata Mouri juga memerhatikan awan tebal hitam yang terlihat jendela kaca minimarket.

"Ng? Mouri-dono punya anak?" tanya Matsu.

"Hm, mereka anak-anak Chosokabe. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya," jawab Mouri.

"Chosokabe-dono sudah menikah? Kapan?" tanya Matsu.

"Hah. Chosokabe belum menikah. Dia hanya mengadopsi anak-anak temannya," jawab Mouri sambil memilih-milih sayuran yang akan dimasaknya.

"Ooh... Tidak diragukan lagi, tampang Chosokabe-dono yang seperti bajak laut dan juga sangar tapi dia baik kepada orang yang disayanginya," kata Matsu dengan kagum.

"Hm," gumam Mouri.

"Jadi, kenapa Mouri-dono menjadi pembantunya Chosokabe-dono?" tanya lagi Matsu.

"Orang itu mudah aku tarik uangnya. Dan juga, aku merasa kasihan kepadanya karena tak ada yang menemaninya menjaga kedua anak asuhnya itu," kata Mouri dengan datar.

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukannya Mouri-dono dan Chosokabe-dono itu musuhan waktu zaman sekolah?" tanya Matsu.

"Itu bukan hal terpenting, Maeda Matsu? Alasanku menjadi pembantunya karena dia memiliki dua orang anak dan dia seorang ayah yang tak bisa pulang cepat. Itu sebabnya aku ingin membantunya," jawab Mouri.

"Hm-mm. Ternyata Mouri-dono punya sisi lembut, ya. Mouri-dono dulu selalu dingin dan berperilaku tidak baik terhadap orang lain termasuk Chosokabe-dono," kata Matsu yang juga memilih sayuran.

"Apa Mouri-dono punya rasa terhadap Chosokabe-do..." ucapan Matsu terpotong,

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa dengan si Bodoh itu. Sudah jam segini, aku pergi dulu," tukas Mouri yang berjalan cepat menuju kasir minimarket. Sang petugas kasir yang menyusun bawaan Mouri kekantong tas, langsung Mouri ambil dengan cepat dan membuka payung yang baru dia beli.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," tukas Mouri ke petugas kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, dia kabur," kata Keiji yang kecewa dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Keiji!? Darimana kau datang? Kamu kok nggak kerja?" tanya Matsu yang terkejut.

"Haha, begini kak Matsu. Bos Ashikaga memberiku hari libur seminggu dimulai hari ini," kata Keiji.

"Ngomong-ngomong sangat mencurigakan kalo Mouri jadi pembantu si Chosokabe, menurut kakak?" tanya balik Keiji.

"Menurut kakak, Mouri-dono mempunyai sisi lembut yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Saking tertutupnya dia selalu bertampang dingin dan cuek didepan orang. Tapi jika bersama Chosokabe-dono, Mouri-dono tidak bisa menahan sifatnya dan terus mengeluarkan semua emosinya kepada Chosokabe-dono. Jadi, Mouri-dono mencoba untuk berbaikan kepada Chosokabe-dono dan menjadi teman baik," kata Matsu yang mendalami ucapannya.

"Itu namanya cinta, ya kan?" kata Keiji.

"Cinta?" tanya Matsu bingung.

"Kakak tidak melihat reaksi Mouri tadi?" tanya balik Keiji.

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa, Keiji?" tanya kesal Matsu.

"Ah sudahlah. Kakak pasti gak akan mengerti..." jawab Keiji.

* * *

><p>'Apa Mouri-dono punya rasa terhadap Chosokabe...'<p>

Mouri masih memikirkan kata-kata Matsu saat dia berada di minimarket. Yukimura yang sedang bermain video gamenya di ruangan tidak sengaja melihat ke belakang tepatnya ke pengasuhnya Mouri.

"Ouch," jerit kecil Mouri yang terkena sayatan pisau dapur.

"Kakak!" spontan Yukimura berlari mengarah Mouri yang kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka sayatan, lihat," kata Mouri yang juga menujukkan luka yang baru dia alami.

"Ini luka sayatannya dalam kak. Sini aku obatin," tawar Yukimura yang langsung mengambil kotak obat di lemari kaca kamar mandinya.

"Aku belajar ini dari Oyakata-sama," kata Yukimura yang mengobati telapak tangan Mouri.

"Hm, sangat telaten sekali kau mengobatiku," kata Mouri memuji cara pengobatan oleh Yukimura.

"Iya... Oyakata-sama bilang, kalau mengobati seseorang jangan terburu-buru, karena jika kita terburu-buru maka luka tidak akan cepat sembuh. Lakukan ini dengan teliti dan lemah lembut agar pasien tidak terasa sakit saat pengobatan,"

"Hm... jadi cita-citamu ingin menjadi seorang dokter, huh?"

"Dokter itu mengerikan. Yukimura tidak mau menjadi dokter. Yukimura ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola, agar Yukimura bisa membawa nama negara Yukimura dilapangan sepak bola," tukas Yukimura dengan nada polosnya.

"Hah... Sudahlah, kembali ke aktivitasmu tadi, kakak mau menyiapkan makan malam," kata Mouri.

Yukimura kembali dengan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya dan meninggalkan Mouri didapur sendirian.

* * *

><p>*pukul 18.30*<p>

"Ayah pulang...!? *ndus ndus/ mencium bau*" ucap Chosokabe yang pulang. Chosokabe membuka sepatu kerjanya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Chosokabe berjalan menuju aroma yang dia cium tadi. Tiba dia di dapur, wajah Chosokabe yang lelah sehabis kerja menjadi cerah kembali melihat makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," kata Mouri yang mencuci peralatan masak yang habis dia pakai.

"Tumben kau memasak makanan enak,Mouri. Anak-anak mana?" tanya Chosokabe melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Mereka sedang membeli obat penangkal ditoko sebelah," jawab Mouri.

"Buat apa? Bukannya aku sudah membeli obatnya kemaren," kata Chosokabe.

"Mereka menyiapkan itu untuk hari esok. Kau tahu kan, kalau kau mengajak 'teman'mu mereka pasti membeli persiapan untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman 'teman'mu itu," ketus Mouri.

"Hm-mm. Aku lupa, tapi..." Chosokabe mendekati Mouri dari belakang dan kedua tangannya melingkar ke pinggang ramping Mouri.

"Bagaimana kalau 'teman'ku ini bukan mengincar anakku melainkan dirimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan terbang kepelukkanku dan memohon kepadaku untuk melindungimu dari mereka?" bisik Chosokabe ke daun telinga Mouri.

"Kau menggangguku sudah jadi keseharianku. Emang siapa yang takut sama dua orang bodoh itu? Aku jitak sekali, mereka pasti bakal kocar-kacir kesana kemari," ketus Mouri yang melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya walau sedikit tegang karena tangan Chosokabe yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Aku? Pengganggu pribadimu!? Boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa mengganggapku sebagai suamimu," goda Chosokabe sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mouri.

"Bodoh kau. Mana bisa aku menganggapmu sebagai suami. Aku ini laki-laki dan..." jari telunjuk Chosokabe mendarat di bibir Mouri yang menandakan 'berhenti' bicara.

"Sshh... bibir ini adalah saksi bahwa kau bukan laki-laki normal lainnya," kata Chosokabe. Mouri terdiam dengan muka memerah pekat.

"Ingat pagi itu? Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mencium bibir ini, kan?" tanya Chosokabe sambil mengelus bibir Mouri.

"Aku tidak ingat pagi itu, mungkin kau sedang bermimpi tentangku dan mencium bantal baumu," jawab Mouri yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan fakta, Mouri. Matamu itu menceritakan segalanya," kata Chosokabe.

Chosokabe mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mouri dan menatap lekat di matanya. Mouri melirik ke kiri supaya menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Tuh, kan. Matamu tidak bisa berkata bohong kepadaku," bisik Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam malu hanya bisa mendengar perkataan Chosokabe dari telinganya. Chosokabe membalikkan Mouri untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya, Mouri terkejut dengan tindakan Chosokabe.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Aku ingin mencuri bibirmu lagi," ucap Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam dengan matanya yang melebar, Chosokabe mendekatkan wajah perlahan. Mouri merasakan wajahnya kembali panas dan memerah, tapi dia tidak melawannya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sekejap. Mouri tidak melakukan perlawanan, dia membiarkan Chosokabe menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mengambil nafas, wajah Mouri merona merah dan terengah-engah.

Suara pintu depan pun terdengar dan begitu pula suara Yukimura dan Mitsunari.

"Kami pulang," ucap seru Yukimura.

"Hei, nak. Kalian beli apa?" tanya Chosokabe yang menutupi Mouri dengan badannya.

"Kami membeli ini untuk besok, papa," jawab mereka berdua.

"Paku? Dan juga raket listrik?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Mereka yang mau," jawab Mouri dari belakang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Seriusan? Kalian mau apa dengan benda-benda seperti itu?" tanya Chosokabe lagi ke kedua anak tersebut.

"Aku mau melindungi diriku dari om Masamune," seru Yukimura sambil memegang dua raket listrik khusus serangga dan juga bergaya ala pendekar.

"Paku ini hanya sekedar permainan yang aku mainkan di sekolah. Aku ingin memainkan ini bersama om Ieyasu," jawab Mitsunari dengan polosnya.

"Huh... Yukimura, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih dewasa? Mitsunari sama sekali tidak takut dengan om Ieyasu dan juga om Masamune," ketus Chosokabe.

"Yukimura sama Mitsunari beda setahun kok. Mitsunari wajar saja tidak takut lagi karena sudah tua dari Yukimura," kata Yukimura yang mengembungkan mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau itu membuatnya lebih baik biarkan sajalah,Chosokabe," kata Mouri.

"Oke, baiklah. Disini agak panas hawanya, papa mau ganti baju dulu," kata Chosokabe yang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kalian berdua, sudah waktunya mandi. Cepat mandi," tukas Mouri.

Yukimura dan Mitsunari langsung pergi ke kamar mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Malam hari yang tenang membuat para penghuni rumah terlelap cepat.

* * *

><p>*Keesokan harinyaMinggu*

"Halo?" tanya Chosokabe di hp yang dia angkat.

'Oi, bentar lagi kami akan ke rumahmu. Pastikan ada party yang menunggu,' jawab Masamune.

"Iya iya, mata cacat," balas Chosokabe. Chosokabe menutup pembicaraannya dengan Masamune.

"Pagi sekali. Kupikir mereka bakal datang siang nanti," kata Mouri yang menyapu lantai.

"Mereka memaksaku. Apa boleh buat, gak apa kan sekali-kali mereka datang pagi-pagi untuk bermain dengan anakku," kata Chosokabe.

"Hmph," dengus nafas Mouri.

"Oh ya, Mouri," sahut Chosokabe lagi ke Mouri.

"Hm?"

"Nanti malam jangan pulang dulu ya," ucap Chosokabe.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mouri.

"Ada deh. Ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin aku berikan padamu," kata Chosokabe melirik ke arah Mouri.

" ? " Mouri menatap bingung ke Chosokabe.

Party akan di mulai di kediaman Chosokabe dan Chosokabe akan memberikan 'sesuatu' kepada Mouri.

*To be Continued*


End file.
